


Yes, It's Pepper

by sarahgirl1998



Series: Yes, It's Pepper [9]
Category: JewelPet
Genre: Comedy, Female Sneezing, Gen, Humor, Screenplay/Script Format, Sneezing, Spice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 23:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12220953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Ruby and then Garnet try pepper and sneeze from it. The idea and base script are from Freddi Fish 4.





	1. Chapter 1

(Garnet and Ruby approach the black dispenser. Garnet presses the button on the dispenser, allows a black powder to pour out of the nozzle, and catches some with her hand. She licks it.)

Garnet: It's pepper.

Ruby: Really?

(Ruby puts her mouth under the nozzle, presses the button and lets a large amount of pepper fall into her mouth. She swallows the pepper, but then inhales to sneeze.)

Ruby: Ah... Aaaaaah... HAAAAAAAAH-- CHYU!

(Ruby sneezes and blows herself around the room. Garnet puts her hands over her eyes as Ruby bounces around the room before returning to Garnet. She rubs her nose on her paw.)

Garnet: Bless you.

Ruby: (sniffles) Wow!


	2. Chapter 2

(Garnet pulls out an empty spice shaker, goes up to the black dispenser and removes the lid from the shaker. Pressing the button on the dispenser, she fills the shaker with pepper and puts the lid back on. She returns to Ruby.)

Garnet: I better check on the pepper to make sure it's still good.

(She gets out the shaker and tries to screw the lid off of it, but has a little bit of trouble doing so. When she finally pops the lid off, a cloud of pepper appears - right in front of her nose. She starts to sneeze.)

Garnet: Ehh... Aaaaaah... HAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH-- CHEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!

(When Garnet releases her sneeze, she blows herself backwards. Ruby recoils.)

Ruby: Bless you!

(Garnet returns to Ruby, rubbing her nose on her paw.)

Garnet: Thank you.

(After she is finished rubbing her nose, she puts her spice shaker away.)


End file.
